Rachel Green
Rachel K6ka?" Life Background Rachel was the middle child of Leonard Green and Sandra Green. Her elder sister is Amy Green and the youngest is Jill Green. She is best friends with Ross Geller, who had a major crush on Rachel. She, along with her sisters, were spoiled rotton and were given anything she and her sisters wanted. K6k One night, Rachel and Monica were going to the prom and Rachel waited on her date, Chip, in the Geller House. When he was very late, Ross was about to take her, but Chip came and they left, leaving an upset Ross. In Thanksgiving,1987, Rachel is upset over that Chip had dumped her for Nancy Branson. Rachel tells Monica she wants to date a "man" , Ross overhears this and wants to ask her out. During a collage party, Rachel meets Chandler, who she never remembered. Monica meets Rachel and she says she and Monica should go for lunch the next time she in the city. She later fantasises her and Chandler having sex, to which she is horrified. Rachel had at some point met Barry Farber, a doctor, and they had dated each other. They were given a gravy boat as a wedding gift, which caused Rachel to leave him at the altar after realizing that she loved the gravy boat more than she did Barry. She climbed out of the window and ran to Rachel's apartment. She learned Chandler was in Central Perk. She told Monica what happened, and Rachel met Joey Tribbiani and Phoebe Buffay. Meeting Paolo During The One With The Blackout, Ross was about to tell Rachel he loved her whena cat attacked him. Rachel and Phoebe searched for the owner, when they visited Mr.Heckles. Rachel runs into Paolo, and they find out he is the owner of the cat. She and Paolo are later caught kissing in the darkness when the power comes back on. When Phoebe gave him an massage, Paolo began making romanric advances towards her, which freaked her out. She was told from Chandler and Ross to tell Rachel. Rachel tooks this hard and threw all his clothes into the ground from the balcony, and kicked Paolo out. Affair With Barry Rachel lost Marcel after she read out from the newspaper that Barry was marrying her ex-best friend, Mindy. She and Ross managed to get him back and when Ross was about to ask her out, Barry bursted in and said that he may still be in love with her. The next day, Rachel and Barry had sex. Rachel then told Mindy, who admitted she and Barry had an affair when Rachel was engaged to him. Mindy changed her mind and still plans to marry Barry, even after he admits that he played them both. Ross's Secret It was Rachel's birthday, and Ross was in China for a business trip. When Rachel had an present that Ross had bought her, Chandler had accidently let out Ross was in love with her. Rachel was confused at first, and decided to tell him when he comes home. However, Ross came off the plane with his girlfriend, Julie, in front of a shocked Rachel. Rachel tried to flee, but Ross saw her and she explained that she was just giving him flowers. When Rachel tried to cope with Julie, Rachel had went on an date and got drunk after learning that they were getting a cat together, which resulted in her telling Ross she was over him, which was not true. Ross found out and he kissed her that night. Ross spilt up with Julie after writing an list of pros and cons about both women. Rachel found the list and read and dumped him before anything began. The Prom Video Rachel and Ross decided to forget about the incindent and they carried on with their lifes.Phoebe had told Ross that they meant to be for each other. Ross told Rachel,But she said "There is no us",And in that night,Monica discovered an video.The whole gang watched it,And as they watched,Rachel's date,Chip never turns up.Ross plans to take Rachel,But Chip does arrive and he takes Rachel away.Rachel,Heartbroken,Walks up to Ross and kisses him. Break Up Rachel quits her job in Central Perk and is moved in an even worse job.When she complains to Monica,Mark overhears and tells Rachel he could give her an job in Bloomindales.Ross is jealous and when Mark never phones,Monica tells her to phone Mark.She gets the job which results in Ross thinking she is having an affair.This turns into breaking point and she tells Ross that they are on an break.Ross finds out Mark is with Rachel,And he sleaps with Chloe.Rachel finds out from Gunther and the two fall out. Beach house Rachel and the gang go to an beachhouse so that Phoebe could find out who her father is.Rachel then finds out she is in love with Ross and she trys to lure him so she can date him again.However,Ross's girlfriend Bonnie turns up.Rachel convinces Bonnie to shave her hair,Which she does.Ross then has an choice when Rachel tells him she loves him.Ross picks Rachel and Ross breaks up with Bonnie.Rachel makes an list of how their relationship ended,So Ross splits up with her. Apartment Loss When Monica and Rachel lose their apartment to Chandler and Joey,They are forced to stay in at Joey and Chandler's apartment.To make matters worse,Rachel's boss,Joanna dies,Which results in Rachel moving down to an lower department.Rachel and Monica win back their apartment by kissing for an minute(Off Screen) Emily Waltham Geller Ross meets Emily due to Rachel's new boss,And the two fall madly in love with each other.Rachel falls for Joshua,But the two split up.Rachel then relises she loves Ross but he and Emily are marrying in London.An pregnant Phoebe trys to stop her,But she can't so she tells everyone but Ross that Rachel is going to stop the wedding.When Joey is in guard,He kisses an woman which results in Rachel manageing to get in just to see Emily and Ross kissing.Rachel tells Ross goodluck.However,During the wedding,Ross says Emily's name.An angry Emily flees and when Ross gos to his honeymoon,Rachel decides to go with him.He leaves when he relises he lost his coat,And sees Emily.He chases after her,Leaveing Rachel to go alone.Later,Rachel learns that Emily has told Ross to never see Rachel again,But he has got the heart and tells Emily to see him again. Ralph Lauren Interview Rachel goes for an interview for Ralph Lauren,But she accidently kisses the interviewer.She then has pen on her face,And when the interview trys to tell her,She mistakes this that he wants to kiss her and storms off.She manages to get the job after the third interview. Las Vegas When Joey,Chandler,Phoebe and Rachel head off to Las Vegas,Monica learns Phoebe walks naked around the house.Rachel trys this,And Ross sees this.He thinks she wants to invite him.Rachel reveals to an embarrased Ross.In the plane to Las Vegas,They prank on each other,And when Rachel falls asleap,Ross draws whiskers on her face.Rachel finds out it can't get off,And the two are in their room.They get drunk and play poker.Chandler and Rachel get so drunk they decide to go and marry,Which only Phoebe and Joey find out.Monica and Chandler are about to marry,And see a very drunk Chandler and Rachel going out of the chapel,Drunk and married. Divorce Rachel and Ross found out they were married the next day.Ross said he would get an divorce,But he told Phoebe they were still married.However,Rachel found out and she forced Ross to get an divorce.Ross was upset,Has to be divorced three times. Emma Geller Green Rachel and Ross had accidently slept together,And an terrified Rachel found out using an pregnancy test in Monica's and Chandler's wedding day.Phoebe found the test in the bin,And she thought it was Monica.During the wedding,Everyone has found out, And scared looking Rachel pleads with Phoebe as she relises it is Rachel.Phoebe takes the blame and says its her.However,In the reception,Monica found out and Rachel used the test again,But it revealed it was true. Wanting to know who the father was,Monica,Joey and Phoebe tried to find out.But Phoebe relised it was Tag,But it was revealed he was not the father.Just then,Everyone but Chandler and Ross learned the father was Ross,As he he had the red sweater.The next day,Rachel tells an shocked Ross,Who complains to the condom company,But he does agree to help out.Rachel is rushed to the hospital in labour,And she manages to give birth to the baby.Monica lets Rachel know that she was going to name her first child Emma,But lets Rachel have this. Joey Proposes When Rachel is resting,Joey accidently drops Ross's wedding ring.He picks it up,And Rachel agrees.Ross and Phoebe then find out that Rachel is wearing the ring.Joey tells Chandler what he has done,And Chandler tells him to give the ring back as fast as he can.Monica learns that Rachel is engaged,And Monica asks if Rachel really wants to marry him.Ross then finds out about the truth,And he doesn't speak to Joey the next couple of days,But he forgives him. Moving Out Monica and Phoebe argeed to have an girls night out,So Ross and Mike Hannigan stayed in Ross's apartment to look after Emma.Rachel and Phoebe were chatting to two cute guys,And Rachel accidently gave Bill her phone number.Mike agreed he will stop Ross answering the phone.However,Judy Geller phoned so Mike left when Rachel and Phoebe came back.Ross answered the phone and he learns it was "Bill from the bar".When going back to work,Rachel and Gavin fight, But Gavin kisses Rachel in the balcony,Ross argues with this the next day,And Rachel moves out when she learns that Ross never gave her the message from Bill. Crush On Joey Rachel has an dream that she and Joey kiss,And she has an huge crush on him.She and Ross look for their crushes,But they see Joey kissing Charlie.During Barbados,Charlie breaks up with Joey for Ross.Rachel and Joey kiss.When on the plane back home,Joey does not tell Ross about him and Rachel,Even though Ross reveals about him and Charlie.When Rachel trys to tell him,He suffers from an shampoo explosion and Joey and Rachel kiss,Which Ross sees.After an drunken night,Ross then thinks that he should be happy for them,But they spilt up the next day. Paris Job Rachel gets fired when her boss finds out she was going for another interview.Rachel then bumps into Mark and he offers her an job,In Paris. Ross is heartbroken.When he never gets an goodbye from Rachel, he reveals to Phoebe he loves Rachel. Him and Phoebe rush to the airport, but learn that they are in the wrong airport. When on the plane, Rachel gets an call from Phoebe. Phoebe tells her that something is wrong with the left "phalange", which causes the man next to her pannic and everyone rushes out of the plane. Rachel decides to go anyway. When she boards the plane, Phoebe screams "RACHEL." Rachel goes out and Ross tells her he loves her. Rachel goes anyway, which results Ross and Phoebe going home. However, when Ross hears his messages, he hears Rachel trying to get out of the plane and he asks if she got out of the plane. He then hears Rachel saying "I got out of the plane', and the two kiss one last time in the show.All the friends are in Rachel's apartment,And they look around everywhere.They then decide to go to Central Perk for one last coffee together.The camara then looks around the apartment one last time,And the show is over. Friendship = The relationship with Monica is long.They had first met during school,And the two were best friends,Even though Monica was unpopular and Rachel was popular.They had went to the prom together,With their dates Chip and [[Roy Gublik.Also,Rachel had helped Monica lose weight.After collage,They separated.Monica and Rachel then met for the first time in the episode,The One With The Flashback.Monica also found out Rachel was engaged to Barry. Rachel ran to Monica when she ran away from her wedding.Monica decided to help Rachel,And Rachel was her roommate.She and Monica were best friends again.Also,When Rachel found out Joey loved her,Monica convinced Rachel to date Ross. During an stupid bet,Monica and Rachel had to switch apartments with Chandler and Joey.In an last desperate aptempt to get their apartment back,Rachel and Chandler kissed,Which Joey and Chandler switched their apartments back.Also,Monica gave Rachel her baby girls name,Emma. Rachel was about for her job but she said an painful to each of them.Rachel and Monica sobbed as it was going to be painful breaking up.However, Ross told her he loved her which stopped this from happening. It is unknown if she keeps in touch with Monica. Phoebe Buffay Hanngian Rachel and Phoebe had never met in the past,So they were not the best of friends.Phoebe was also the one to stick up to Rachel when the gang forced her to cut her credit cards.Rachel and Phoebe had suggested an back up plan if Ross, and Monica left them.They decided that they would start a new group of friends and Joey. Phoebe also thought that Rachel can't do an wild thing,Such as snogging an woman.To prove this,Rachel kissed Melissa Warburton.Phoebe kissed Rachel,To see what the fuss was all about.Also,When Rachel was left homeless,She decided to stay with Phoebe.However,Their house caught on fire by Rachel,Which resulted only one bedroom.Rachel moved in with Joey.Phoebe has also said that if she was an lesbian,She would date Rachel. Rachel was about to move to Paris,So Rachel said an painful goodbye to the others.She said to Phoebe that she was going to miss her weirdness,But when Ross told Phoebe he still loved Rachel,The pair rushed to the airport to tell Rachel that he loved her. Joey Tribbiani Rachel and Joey,Like,Phoebe,Had never knew about each other in the past.When Rachel was in Monica's apaartment,Joey tried to hit on her,But Monica defended her.Rachel and Joey had an brother and sister type relationship. Once,Joey had fallen in love with Rachel.However,He never told Rachel or Ross.He was found out but Rachel said she had did not love Joey.Due to an misunderstanding,Joey accidenly proposed to Rachel.Rachel discovered she was in love with Ross but Joey was dating Charlie Wheeler.When he was dumped,He and Rachel became an couple,But due to them not having proper sex,They decided to break up. When leaveing, Rachel said an painful to the friends.She talked to Joey on the balcony,And the others note that Joey is taking it very well.However,He trys to commit suicide,But Rachel stops them.It is unknowen if Rachel has any contact with Joey,But Joey had once said that his old friends were either married or settled down. Chandler Bing Rachel and Chandler once met in thanksgiving at the Geller House.Rachel did care about Chandler or Ross.During an Christmas party,Rachel was drunk and she and Chandler sleap together.She did know anything about this.In Thanksgiving,Rachel told Monica to seduce Monica,Then lock him out naked.However,The plan backfired and Chandler lost his toe.Rachel also had an crush on him,But was engaged. Rachel and Chandler were the ones who fooled around with each other in an child like matter.They one fought over a cheesecake,And they got more and more.Rachel and Chandler go to lunch together.They also set each other on dates. Rachel had said Chandler and the others.Rachel had said she was going to miss Chandler's jokes.It is unknowen if she and Chandler keep in touch,But it is more likely as Chandler is Chandler's adoptive children's Father. Ross Geller Rachel and Ross had the most history of them all.Since ninth grade,Ross had an major crush on her,Which everybody knew anyway.They had met in two thanksgivings.When Rachel went to the prom,Ross was about to take her,But Chip came and they went to the prom. Rachel and Ross had argued a lot and had an off and on relationship.This led to baby Emma Green Bing.Rachel and Ross were in Las Vegas and got drunk,Which led them to get married,Making Ross's third divorce.Ross had also cheated on Rachel during their relationship. Rachel had never said a goodbye like she did the others, and Ross shouted at her. One thing led to another and they slept together. Ross and Phoebe fled to the airport to tell Rachel, but she still left. However, she returned and surprised Ross. Alternate World *Rachel is married to Barry Farber *Rachel has an major crush on Joey Tribbiani and meets Monica Geller in the first time in ages. *Rachel and Joey nearly kiss. *Rachel finds out Barry is having an affair. *Rachel trys to find Joey so she and him can have sex. *Rachel and Ross Geller convince each other that their marriages are failing. Emma Green Geller Ross never had sex in an long time,And Joey decided that he record himself so he could show it to any other girl.However,Rachel came in upset,And one thing led to another and the two had sex.Rachel found out she was pregnant the morning in Monica and Chandler's wedding.She threw the pregnancy test in the bin and hid it.When Phoebe and Rachel found out Chandler ran away,Phoebe and Rachel tried to keep Monica away before Chandler was found.Rachel bursted out crying and covered it up with Monica's and Chandler's wedding.Pheobe found the test in the bin,And she thought Monica was pregnant.Chandler and Ross found out Monica was pregnant and at the wedding,Monica told them she was not pregnant.However,Phoebe covered up for Rachel by saying she was pregnant.However,Monica found out Rachel was pregnant when Rachel could not drink wine.Rachel then found out by Phoebe it was negative,But Phoebe said she was only joking and it was positive. When Phoebe,Joey and Monica found a red sweator.Phoebe thought the father was Tag and was shocked when she saw he was wearing an red sweator. When Ross came from the Ross noticed his sweator and said he had lost it for an month.The next day,Rachel told Ross she was pregnant,Which resulted in him complaining to the condom company.However,He agreed to look after the baby.Rachel and Ross decided not to know what the sex was,But Rachel tried to look.However,Ross thought she knew and told her it was a girl,Much to Rachel's anger at him.When the date was due,Rachel became more angry due to the mood swings,And this resulted in eight days late.She gave birth to an healthy baby girl.Monica said to Rachel that if she had a girl,It would be named Emma.Monica gave this to Rachel as her friend was more important than the name. Green Family Leonard Green Rachel's father,Leonard married Sandra Green only for the fortune,Even though the two hated each other.However,They also had three children,Amy Green was the eldest,Rachel Green the middle and Jill Green the youngest.Out of his three daughters,Leonard says that he is proud of his daughter Rachel,Who was not living off him anymore.Leonard has also given Rachel such stuff as pets and boats.Rachel tells Leonard that she is pregnant,Which results in him shouting at poor Ross.Leonard suffered an heart attack,And Rachel sleaps in her old bedroom one last time. Sandra Green Rachel's mother,Sandra married Leonard only for the fortune,Even though the two could not stand being in the same room as each other.This did not stop them having three children,Amy the eldest,Rachel the middle and Jill the youngest.Sandra cares for Rachel,And due to an cover up from her finding out Leonard is at the party,Suggests that Rachel should go to theraby because Chandler was "Like' Leonard.Sandra and Leonard's divorce affected Rachel,But she still loved them no matter what. Amy Green Rachel's eldest sister,It is unknowen if the two got along.The two reunited when Amy turned up,Looking for an hair starightner for her boyfriend.It turns out he has an wife,And Rachel invites her to the thanksgiving.However,A big fall out begins due them fighting over the baby.They forgave each other at the end.Amy also was going to marry an old man,But Rachel convinced her not to.Amy also had her lips done,Which Rachel visited her during her first treatment.Amy had Emma have her ear rings,Which Amy and Rachel fell out.However,They made up when they discussed that Jill had got fat. Jill Green Rachel's youngest sister.It is unknowen if the two got along in the past.The two reunited when Jill turned up,Looking for an change for her life like what Rachel did.However,She broke the rules when she shopped using her father's credit card.Jill started dating Ross to get back at Rachel,But Ross broke up with her befour anything happened as nothing will happen with him and Rachel.In real life,Jennifer and Reese Witherspoon never got on,Which resulted in only Jill apearing in two episodes.Amy also told Rachel that Jill was fat the last time Sandra saw her. Other People Gunther Gunther had an major crush on Rachel,Like Ross.He had showen hints in the ten years,But no one figured it out,Even Phoebe.The crush had started when Rachel worked in Central Perk.Rachel was allowed to have an cup of coffee out of Central Perk,But never allows anyone to do the same thing.Rachel,Sick of her job,Broke Gunther's heart by quiting her job.Gunther has thoughts of him and Rachel going on an date,As his lover.When Rachel was pregnant with Emma,Gunther was delighted when Ross was accidently getting punched by Joey.Gunther confessed his love to her when she was leaveing Paris,But Rachel told him nothing will ever happen with them. Mr.Heckles Mr. Heckles was Rachel and Monica's downstair neighbor,Who was always complaining with the noise the girls were making,Even though they never made any noise.Heckles tried to steel an cat and Marcel the Monkey.Heckles died and he gave Rachel and Monica weird possessions. Barry Farber Rachel's ex fiance.Rachel and Barry were on the first date and they found out they loved each other(Not Rachel).He proposed and Rachel accepted.This was due to an gravy boat.When Rachel was looking at it on her wedding day,She relised she never loved Barry and climbed out the window and ran to Monica for help.Rachel went to Barry and gave him his engagement ring back.However,She found out he went with Mindy Hunter Farber to their honetmoon.Rachel then found out Barry and Mindy were getting married.Rachel and Barry had an affair and Rachel told Mindy,Who told Rachel she also had an affair with Barry when Rachel was engaged.However,Mindy and Barry still married and Rachel was the maid of honor.One day,Rachel found out Barry and Mindy were getting divorced and Rachel wondered what would happen if she married Barry.See "Alternate World" Chip Matthews Rachel's ex boyfriend.He is probary the only person in high school that Rachel had fealings for.When going to the prom,Chip was Rachel's date.However,He was late and Ross was going to take Rachel.However,He came and Rachel went with him,Leaving an heartbroken Ross.During thanksgiving,It was rumoured that Chip was cheating on her,But Rachel found out it was not true,At some point,She and Chip broke up.Chip later took Monica on an date in the future,But Monica found out he was still the immature jerk that he was in high school. Mark Mark was an ex coworker of Rachel's.He was one out of two of the reasons Rachel and Ross broke up.When complaing about her new job to Monica,Mark overheard and gave her an interview.Rachel got the job and she and Mark got along.Ross was convinced that she was cheating,Which resulted in him buying her everything romantic.Mark quit his job,An great relief to Ross.However,He and Rachel broke up in their anniversiry,But Ross sleapt with Chloe.Near the end of the show,Mark apeared and gave Rachel an job,But it was in Paris,Which resulted in Ross and Gunther confessing they loved her. Chloe Although they had never met,Chloe was one of the reasons that Rachel and Ross broke up.When on an break,Ross met up with Chandler,Joey and Chloe,And he sleapt with the latter.When he relised Rachel was going to forgive him,Ross tried to cover up the trail,First by Chloe,Then Isaac,Jasmine and Jasmine was friends with Phoebe,So when he got to her,She said that she had told her roomate,Gunther,Who was delighted to tell Rachel everything. Joanna Rachel's old boss.Joanna was nice to Rachel,More than Sophie,Who she loved to speak ill of her,Even in front of her.Rachel was going for an job interview,And Joanna relised that Rachel was her best assistant so she told the interview lies,But promised Rachel for an promotion.However,Joanna was killed in an car accident,Which left Rachel upset. Joshua Burgin When Rachel was working, she fell for Joshua Burgin. However, Joshua showed no interest, and Rachel tried to seduce him by wearing her chearleeder costume. Joshua and Rachel dated, and due to the rage that Ross was going to marry Emily, Rachel tried to get Joshua and her married, but Joshua was disturbed deeply by this, resulting is Rachel being depressed. Rachel, along with Monica and Phoebe, wore wedding dresses and drunk bear (All but Phoebe, as she was pregnant). When Joshua knocked on the door, Rachel thought it was Chandler and cried "I do", which made Joshua run away, which upsets Rachel even more after she declares; "That'l do it.". Emily Waltham Geller Ross Need To Stay Married Having Children More And More Children Emily And Ross Are Married Emily Is Upset with Ross Say "Emily"!